Shepherd
Lieutenant General Shepherd was an officer in the United States Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 who commanded the U.S. Army Rangers, Task Force 141 and Shadow Company. He starts out as a supporting character for the player, only to reveal himself as the main antagonist in Modern Warfare 2. Biography In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, General Shepherd can always be seen wearing a black Lieutenant General (3 Star Flash) "Inspection ready" beret. For an outfit, he can be seen wearing a UCP-patterned Army Combat Uniform; adhering to U.S. Army uniform regulations, a name tape is sewed to the right side of his chest reading "SHEPHERD", while the left side has a branch tape sewed on, reading "U.S. ARMY", and on the shoulders he wears the JFK Special Warfare School insignia. He also wears desert combat boots with the trousers of the ACU bloused. Notably, General Shepherd wears the same patch as both his unit patch (left side) and combat patch (right side). Shepherd always carries a leather pouch slung over his left shoulder to hold .44 Magnum cartridges for his revolver. His datafile photo features him with his Inspection ready beret on, but instead of his UCP-patterned Combat Uniform, he appears to be wearing a class-A Army Dress Suit, notably with the three-star Lieutenant General Insignia pins on both shoulders. Second Russian Civil War General Shepherd served as the supreme commander of the U.S. forces in the Middle East during the course of the Second Russian Civil War (see Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), including the Marine Force Recon units killed when Khaled Al-Asad gave Vladimir Makarov the order to detonate a nuclear weapon in the capital city of the unnamed Middle Eastern country. Between 2011 and 2016 Losing the 30,000 troops under his command affected the General greatly and Shepherd developed a negative view of the world and international politics. In the time following his invasion of the Persian Gulf, Shepherd sought new ways of restoring the United States' reputation as a global power as well as its military might (and his own reputation as a military commander). Sometime between 2011 and 2013, Shepherd created Task Force 141. In 2013, Shepherd commanded the 141 in a mission codenamed "Operation Kingfish", in which he sent 141 operatives Captain John Price, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and Delta Force operatives "Sandman" and Derek "Frost" Westbrook to an Ultranationalist compound in Ukraine on a capture/kill mission to apprehend an individual codenamed "Kingfish", who is later revealed to be Vladimir Makarov. The mission ends in a failure, as a large attack force of Ultranationalist troops attack the task force. Most of them survive, with the apparent exception of Price, who stays behind to allow the others to escape. 2016 In 2016, General Shepherd served as the commander of the United States Army Rangers in Afghanistan and focused his efforts on the OpFor's occupation of the country and, seemingly, the hunt for international terrorist Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd felt that no justice had been sought for the men and women he had lost 5 years prior and that the U.S. military's power had waned over the years. These feelings would eventually drive him to carry out his goal of escalating a war between the new Ultranationalist Russia and the United States of America. To increase the power and standing of the military, Shepherd needed an enemy, something to rally the entire nation behind him. After hearing of Makarov's increased terrorist attacks throughout Europe in the three years since Operation Kingfish, Shepherd believed that Makarov's presence as a mark could indirectly help bring about his desired changes. Shepherd hand-picked Private First Class Joseph Allen, an Army Ranger, to go undercover within Makarov's terrorist group during their attack on Zakhaev International Airport. However, Makarov knew Allen's real identity, murdered him and left his body behind. World War III Russian authorities discovered Allen's body on the scene and confirmed his real identity. This incident prompted an angry response from the Russian people, demanded their government to take drastic measures against United States. Despite Makarov and his cell being responsible for the massacre, it was still believed the United States sponsored and supported his assault, as Makarov and his men appeared to be Americans due to their use of standard issue NATO weapons and American military jargon. After receiving tremendous pressure from Russian populace, Vorshevsky reluctantly announced a full-scale invasion of the United States, much to Shepherd's delight. Soon after, they planned invasions of other NATO countires, focusing heavily on Germany, France, and the United Kingdom. Caught off-guard due to the suddenness of the attack (as the Russians had used a duplicate of an ACS module to confuse the early warning systems of NORAD) as a result, the United States government appointed him to lead America's defense against Russian forces as well as providing him vast resources to continue his hunt on Makarov. With 3.5 million soldiers at his fingertips, his plan to restore the United States as the mightiest force on the planet was now in motion, allowing him to plot his revenge against the Ultranationalist government for nuking over 30,000 of his men in Saudi Arabia five years earlier. While Task Force 141 was still out of the country hunting for Makarov, they learned from Alejandro Rojas (A Brazilian arms dealer who supplied Makarov and his men during the Airport massacre) that Makarov's worst enemy was an individual known as Prisoner #627, currently incarcerated in a Russian Gulag. Shepherd sends Captain MacTavish, Ghost, Roach and other members of the 141, along with a team of U.S. Navy SEALs on a mission to rescue the mysterious prisoner, who is revealed to be Captain Price. Upon his rescue, Shepherd reinstates Price as a field commander for Task Force 141. Betrayal of Task Force 141 When the fighting in America is halted - temporarily, at least - the Department of Defense gives Shepherd a "blank check" to use any resource available to the United States military to hunt down Makarov. Shepherd has pinpointed Makarov's possible location to two places: an aircraft boneyard in Afghanistan and a safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border. He sends Price and Soap to the boneyard, while Roach and Ghost are sent to the safehouse. Upon arriving at the safehouse, Roach and Ghost locate Makarov's entire operations playbook and download it onto a DSM. Having now obtained what he needed to cement his status as a war hero, the ruthless officer betrays Task Force 141 in an attempt to destroy any link to his treacherous actions and so that he could bring down Vladimir Makarov himself. Shepherd arrives with Shadow Company at Makarov's safehouse and kills both Roach and Ghost and recovers the DSM. At the same time, Shepherd sends Shadow Company to eliminate Price and Soap as well as Makarov's Ultranationalists. But the two learned of the traitorous general's agenda and resolve to infiltrate Shepherd's secret base in the Afghan cave system, Site Hotel Bravo. Death in Endgame]] Shepherd eventually learns of Price and Soap's presence in the base and orders all Shadow Company personnel to evacuate. In an attempt to kill them, Shepherd self-destructs the base and orders a Danger Close artillery strike on it, but both fail to kill the two surviving task force members. Shepherd commandeers a Zodiac speedboat and attempts to escape via the river, with Soap and Price in hot pursuit. After a lengthy chase up the river, a Pave Low (Warhorse 5-1) arrives to pick up Shepherd, but Price disables it by shooting at and damaging its rotors, causing it to crash land. After they do this, Soap and Price's Zodiac plunges into the waterfalls below. Shepherd flees the scene of the crash with some injuries, followed by a dazed Soap who attempts to kill Shepherd with his only remaining weapon, a combat knife. Shepherd incapacitates him by slamming his head into a rusted car and proceeds to stab him in the chest. Just as Shepherd is about to execute Soap with his .44 Magnum, Price tackles Shepherd, causing him to miss his shot, and the two are engaged in brutal hand-to-hand combat. Shepherd eventually overpowers Price and gains the upper hand. However, Soap manages to regain consciousness and uses his last bit of strength to pull the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd. The knife pierces Shepherd's left eye, killing him. Soap and Price then proceeded to flee the scene with Nikolai, leaving Shepherd's body behind in the desert. Shepherd was later laid to rest in and was mentioned sometimes in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Soap's Journal. Quotes Trivia *In S.S.D.D., he lacks plot armor and can be killed, but the player will still be reprimanded for friendly fire. *Robert Bowling gave his full name on Twitter as Hershel von Sheperd III,http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/85880883139194881 though it is not clear if this was intended as a serious statement; in addition, the Tweet misspelled "Shepherd" as "Sheperd." *He is the first antagonist in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be an American. *In Team Player Shepherd's name will appear as "General Shepherd," but in S.S.D.D. and Loose Ends his name will appear as "Gen. Shepherd." *In the last page of the comic book Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, the Task Force 141 member who finds Ghost looks similar to General Shepherd only without a mustache. It is Shepherd, because he is the unit commander. *When he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3 in "Team Player", he can be seen using an M4A1. This is the only time in the game that he uses a weapon other than his .44 Magnum. *At the end of Team Player, if player throws a flashbang or shoots him as soon as reaching Shepherd, he will start walking around with his both hands out, as if he's holding a rifle. *When Shepherd betrays Roach and Ghost in the level "Loose Ends", when he shoots Roach the sound from his .44 Magnum sounds like a Desert Eagle, and when he shoots Ghost the sound is an Intervention. *Shepherd only fires his .44 Magnum three times in the whole game, and only one shot has the original gunshot audio. *If the player enables the no-clip cheat during the boat chase in Endgame, it is possible to see that Shepherd is driving the Zodiac. *In Endgame, if the player walks in front of him before he gets to the car, he will stand there in front of the player as if he is holding a rifle. When attempting to knife him, the movement will happen, but he cannot be killed. It is also possible to walk through him. *By no-clipping out of Endgame, the player can see that the throwing knife actually hit Shepherd between his eyes, but the game makes it seem like it hit his left eye. *In the Modern Warfare 3 mission Hunter Killer, there is a magazine on one of the beds in the submarine mentioning Shepherd. *A picture of him is seen in the Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops mission, Stay Sharp. *In Soap's Journal, Soap refers to Shepherd's mustache as a "Caterpillar". *There is an emblem of Shepherd in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer map, Vortex, the scarecrows dotted around the map wear Shepherd's uniform. *If the player aims a thermal scope at Shepherd while he's driving the Zodiac, the player can see that everyone in the Zodiac will glow, but Shepherd will not. *Shepherd's betrayal is the first of 4 betrayals in the ''Call of Duty ''series. Number one is General Shepherd's betrayal of all of Task Force 141, Number 2 is Yuri (Modern Warfare 3)'s betrayal of Makarov, Number 3 is Manuel Noriega's betrayal of Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Jason Hudson, as well as his own men. Finally, Number 4 is Salazar's betrayal of everyone on the USS Barack Obama, including Briggs and David Mason. *Shepherd is the one of the only two primary antagonists in any non-WWII ''Call of Duty ''game not to be Russian, the other being Raul Menendez. *The game files spells his name as "Shepard." Gallery Shepherd Full-Body Shot MW2.png|A full-body shot of Shepherd. Dead Shepherd.png|Dead Shepherd Shepherd full body shot.jpg Shepherd speaking.png Teamplayer shepherd magnum.PNG|Shepherd, as he helps Allen. ShepherdM4.png|Shepherd firing towards the school with his M4A1. Sheperd betrays everyone.jpg|Shepherd running out of a Pavelow to retrieve the DSM. RoachGhostShepard.PNG|Shepherd shows no mercy killing Ghost. Great.jpg|Shepherd with a .44 Magnum in Museum Shepherd_smoking_a_cigar_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Shepherd smoking a cigar before throwing it on Ghost and Roach Roach's Death MW2.jpg|Shepherd lighting Ghost and Roach on fire. Shepherdmap.png|A map showing Shepherd's 'areas of responsibility'. Areas with X's represent areas where missions took place. The square in south California is believed to represent Infinity Ward HQ in Encino. Shepherd_driving_Zodiac.jpg|Shepherd escaping in a Zodiac. Shepherdprone.png|Shepherd can be seen in a prone position before he runs in front of the player in Endgame. Shepherd_Close-up_Endgame_MW2.png|Close-up of the Shepherd's face in "Endgame" Shepherd about to shoot Soap MW2.jpg|Shepherd looking down at the wounded Soap Shepherddead.png|Shepherd's corpse. Note that the knife is between his eyes. MW2_Ghost_6_CPS_028.jpg|General Shepherd in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Shepherd_in_soaps_journal.png|Shepherd in Soap's Journal Shepherd Op Kingfish.png|Shepherd in "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish". Cardicon_sheppard.png|Multiplayer Emblem of Shepherd. ShepherdStabbinSoap.jpg|Shepherd stabs Soap in "Endgame". Mw2-LooseEnds.png|Shepherd takes the DSM. Mw2-LooseEnds4.png|Roach's last view of Shepherd as he burns in the fire. Videos References pl:Generał Shepherd Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Shadow Company Category:Marines Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Rangers Category:Characters Category: Antagonists